


Let Me Serve You

by ApocalypticRomantic



Series: The Devil's Plaything [3]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Demon, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Demiurge, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Demiurge is an incubus, Desk Sex, Dominance, Dream Demon, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Blowjob, Graphic Sex, Hair-pulling, Improper use of magic, Innapropriate use of magic, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Cock, Male Slash, Monster sex, Omnisexual, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Skeleton Sex, Skeleton dick, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submission, Surprise Blowjob, Unhealthy Relationships, Virginity, Voyeurism, aggressive sex, ainz has no idea what he's doing, ainz has too much pressure in his life, ainz ooal gown/demiurge, ainz/demiurge, and demiurge has the remedy, bicurious, demiurge is evil, demiurge is not nice, demiurge likes men too, dominant ainz, incubus, male/female - Freeform, over the desk sex, submissive demiurge, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticRomantic/pseuds/ApocalypticRomantic
Summary: "If you like that, I can only imagine how much you will love this..." He purred before sliding of the bench and onto the floor; he crawled towards his Lord with feline grace like the predator he was, his tail flicking excitedly as he settled to kneel between the ruler's legs.Lord Ainz's breath hitched, realizing what the demon intended on doing to him. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he sure as Hell didn't want to stop now, especially if he were about to be given oral sex for the first time in his life.The Commander of Defenses gazed up at him, his tongue curling over his fang sensuously. The Arch Devil's crystalline eyes were neurological venom, freezing his Lord in place. Ainz Ooal Gown may be the Supreme One, but the demon's predatory stare could strip away the willpower and steal the breath from anyone he locked on to with his mesmerizing diamond-like eyes."How I have wanted to serve you on my knees like this for so long..." Demiurge confessed.
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga & Demiurge, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Demiurge, Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Devil's Plaything [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625680
Comments: 30
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING: A few spoilers for The Devil's Plaything, but nothing too serious. 
> 
> These are some chapters from my first draft of The Devil's Plaything, and they involve Demiurge and Ainz Ooal Gown getting it on. I'm not 100% sure I can work them into TDP now that I am rewriting it, but I didn't want to leave them out completely, so I figured I'd post them separately for now. So, here ya go! I give you Demiurge using magic (most inappropriately) to give his Lord a dick! Don't question it, just enjoy the show.
> 
> This is purely porn for the sake of fun. Please don't take it too seriously.
> 
> I admit, it probably isn't as well written or well thought out as the new draft of TDP, but I think you will still enjoy it.
> 
> Here in this chapter we have Ainz/Demiurge and Demiurge/Lillith smut.

Demiurge awoke several hours later to find Lillith still asleep on the opposite end of the couch in his quarters. Through the window he could see that the sky was taking on a hazily soft lilac and lavender hue, signaling nightfall drawing near. When they had dozed off, and he couldn't be sure. He rose and stood quietly, not wanting to wake her.

It was not like the demon to fall asleep unexpectedly, but considering how spent they both were after their earlier tryst, it only made sense.

He silently moved past the couch and as he headed to the doorway, he caught sight of the remnant of the old bloodstain on the floor. For a brief moment the image of his former slave's body crumpled lifelessly on the ground, blood pouring from the gash he tore in her throat flashed through his mind, and he tasted the ghost of her coppery blood on his tongue. For the first time in his life the memory made his stomach mildly turn...but only because she _looked so much like Lillith_.

He decided he should get a rug to cover it as soon as possible. He no longer cared to be reminded of that depressing chapter of his past.

After his last conversation with his servant, he needed some time to think. She seemed to handle the news of the fate of his last servant rather well, which he did not expect. As much as he hated to admit it, he was growing more fond of his human pet than he ever intended to, and the alien feelings that came with it which were the polar opposite of hatred and rage, made him extremely uneasy; those unfamiliar emotions he didn't know how to process, or what to do with. It threw his normally collected thoughts into scattered turmoil.

He sauntered aimlessly down the hall and as he passed his crafting room, he halted. Someone was sitting in there. He did a double take and saw that it was Lord Ainz, seated on his work bench with a hand resting under his chin, apparently lost in thought. For his lack of visible expression, Demiurge knew that something must be wrong for him be here rather than the throne room where the ruler usually resided. With his skull for a face, he was the only one the demon had difficulty reading or predicting, making him a most interesting individual.

"My Lord?" The demon asked with concern.

"My apologies, Demiurge. I did not mean to intrude." His master turned to him.

"Not at all. This is your Tomb, and you are always more than welcome on the 7th Floor." Demiurge assured him as he bowed at the waist respectfully. "But out of curiosity, might I ask what brings you here?"

The skeletal emperor sighed.

"To be perfectly honest, I am...I needed a moment for myself. Albedo has become quite...overbearing. She is almost demanding in her need for my attention. And now she is talking about children..." The ruler admitted as he face-palmed.

Children. While an interesting prospect, they were rambunctious and took years to train. Ainz was far too busy to concern himself with such a thing.

It was obvious it was almost too much to bear for the Elder Lich, or he wouldn't be taking refuge on the 7th Floor. Albedo was hopelessly obsessed with Lord Ainz, creepily so. Demiurge had once found her squirming in the ruler's bed with a life-sized body pillow designed after his likeness, and she had already made clothes for children she was determined to have with him, all the way up to age 5.

The demon then found himself considering how relieved he was that his servant didn't express concern for such unsavory things, like serious relationships and reproducing. The idea of either made him cringe, especially the latter.

"I see. I have to agree that she is somewhat...needy. Her carnal desires almost rival my own, but such is the nature of the succubi." Demiurge sat down next to him on the work bench.

"It would be wise for her to find an outlet for these urges rather than directing it all at you. My servant, for example, is how I release a majority of those needs. Afterwards, I am far less distracted and can remain focused on my tasks." Demiurge suggested.

"An excellent suggestion, yet I'm afraid she is hopelessly infatuated with me, but I just don't see how anything can come of it considering my lack of reproductive organs. Even if I did have the necessary...parts, she's grown so demanding that I don't think I could give in to her. If I did, I would never hear the end of it. Her and Shalltear would be at each other's throats even worse than they are now. We would never achieve our goal." Ainz explained, pushing the hood off of his head and running his bony hand over his cranium in frustration.

"There are spells that would allow you to grow the needed parts. Though I do see what you mean. They are both constantly struggling for favor and the upper hand for your affections. At this point, it has indeed become quite tiresome." Demiurge agreed.

Lord Ainz looked at him with disbelief, just now fully processing what he was just told.

"There are such spells?!" The supreme magic caster couldn't believe he had not heard of this. But then again, he had not really looked very far into bodily alteration or enhancement spells, as he was rather shy when it came to things of sexual nature.

"Yes, Lord. Of course. A few of them I created myself. I've even eliminated my refractory period with one." The demon said with pride. "Would you permit me to show you?"

"Permission granted. You have certainly piqued my interest."

Demiurge's heart started racing. While Ainz Ooal Gown usually favored the demon's ideas and opinions, he didn't actually expect him to say yes to this.

What Demiurge didn't know was that his Lord was a former human, a simple office worker, was never good with women. And since being trapped in this world, he lost his original human body along with his reproductive organs; and he sorely missed the ability to use them in any way, especially as a release for frustration. Even if he didn't want to use them to quell Albedo's demands, he wished he had them again just for himself, if nothing else.

Demiurge hovered a gloved hand mere inches above the robes over his Lord's thighs, and glowing wheels of purple light adorned with ancient runes materialized in the space between, and rotated before burning brighter.

Ainz groaned, and they both watched with intense interest as a considerable sized bulge began to grow beneath the fabric of his black academic robes, pushing upward. The Elder Lich then felt a gentle pull of weight beneath the growing shaft, and he realized he was also forming testes, heavy with seed.

With another pass of his hand, the wheels and runes dimmed and disappeared, and an large rise remained, tenting the cloth. They watched as it throbbed.

_'Fuck.'_ The demon desperately wanted to feel and taste whatever was under there on his tongue.

And unlike all other undeads he had previously encountered, the sexual organs he just grew for him were warm with life and blood flow.

"Let us see if it has worked." Demiurge said, with a ghost of a smile. "May I?"

This was just what the demon needed to take his mind off of more serious matters.

"I...I don't see why not." Ainz agreed, and very much to Demiurge's surprise.

Demiurge parted the robe slowly to reveal an impressive and fully erect organ, nearly matching the demon's own in girth but possessing greater length. It was at least eight inches and had a graceful upwards curve like a sideways crescent moon, prominent veins and large ruby head. The demon felt himself throb at the sight. Never had an opportunity like this presented itself; and he wasn't about to let it slip through his hands without taking full advantage of it.

Ainz gasped. In the real world he could only wish to have a cock so enviable. He must be fucking dreaming, or seeing what he so desperately wanted to see, because this demon just gifted him with a dick.

_"Exquisite..."_ The Arch Devil murmured huskily and licked his lips. It could only be described as beautiful. "Tell me, can you feel this?"

Demiurge suddenly, daringly wrapped his fingers around the pulsing length and slowly stroked upward. It was a bold and dangerous move. If the desire wasn't reciprocated, the consequences for his action would be most severe. But it was a risk he was willing to take.

Ainz's jaw dropped and he moaned before he could control himself.

"Demiurge! Wha-what are you-" He stammered in shock, and the rest of his words died in his throat; but he did not stop him. It had been so long since he had felt anything that he was completely overwhelmed by the sudden and decadently euphoric sensation. A sharp flare of pleasure struck him with each agonizingly slow movement.

"We must ensure that it functions properly, should we not? Especially if you intend to use it, my Lord. How could I live with myself if you did attempt to put it to use and it failed in one way or another? The embarrassment for us both would be inconceivable." He countered with flawless logic.

"Besides...what could it hurt? You cannot possibly tell me this doesn't feel pleasurable." He insisted as he continued to smoothly stroke his shaft. "And it would be my greatest honor to _please you_ however you wish..."

Demiurge made him an offer he couldn't possibly refuse.

Lord Ainz drew a shaky breath, feeling conflicted. While he had been bi-curious in the real world, he was far too shy to act on or express those feelings in any way, to anyone. It was his most closely guarded secret. Women were always intimidating to him, and he was so awkward around them that he had never been lucky enough to get more than a hand job from any that he had dated. An unlucky virgin, he eventually gave up on attempting to have romantic relations altogether and dedicated all of his free time to Yggdrasil instead.

The men he was most attracted to were usually intellectuals, and his trusted Commander of Defenses matched his preferences to a T. He was highly intelligent, sharply dressed, handsome, and long-legged. He wasn't overly muscular, but was certainly well built; he had seen the demon nude in the hot springs before and he was immaculately sculpted. While the demon was masculine, he was also elegantly graceful in an androgynous, but not quite in a feminine manner. And here Demiurge was; willingly, _eagerly_ offering him what he craved, and as a true Devil, he was a master of temptation.

He wished Ulbert Alain Odle was still around, to thank him for creating such a beautiful creature.

"If you want me to stop, I will, and we will never speak of it again. But if _not_...I can give you more pleasure than Albedo could ever provide. As a virgin, she lacks any _real_ experience. But I, on the other hand, know _exactly_ how to please _any_ man or woman. Should we proceed, I assure you, this will be merely for fun; no strings attached. No relationship, no children, no unnecessary stress, _just pleasure_." Demiurge's voice was smooth as silk and laced with sexual hunger, his grasp applying perfect pressure around Ainz's member and his gloves soft on the admirable, rock hard gift he just gave him...how could he say no?

Lord Ainz conceded to let the demon have his way. It did indeed feel good, _so_ _fucking good_. And he was right; if he were to use it at any point for any reason in the future, it did only make sense to be absolutely sure it would function correctly.

The Elder Lich's hands gripped the workbench tightly, and he let out another low groan as the Arch Devil tugged gently on his new organ. He was beyond words at this point. Demiurge slid his phalanges from the center of his shaft up to the head, experimentally adding a light twist to the strokes, drawing a shaky exhale from Ainz as his member hardened even more beneath his grasp.

Demiurge grinned sharply, seeing he was victorious in persuading his Lord to allow him to proceed.

"If you like _that_ , I can only imagine how much you will _love this_..." He purred before sliding of the bench and onto the floor; he crawled towards his Lord with feline grace like the predator he was, his tail flicking excitedly as he settled to kneel between the ruler's legs.

Lord Ainz's breath hitched, realizing what the demon intended on doing to him. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he sure as Hell didn't want to stop now, especially if he were about to be given oral sex for the first time in his life.

The Commander gazed up at him, his tongue curling over his fang sensuously. The Arch Devil's crystalline eyes were neurological venom, freezing his Lord in place. Ainz Ooal Gown may be the Supreme One, but the demon's predatory stare could strip away the willpower and steal the breath from anyone he locked on to with his mesmerizing diamond-like eyes.

"How I have wanted to _serve you_ on _my knees_ like this for so long..." Demiurge confessed as he shuddered with raw lust, grasping his master's colossal cock at the base, minding his claws.

Ainz gazed down at him, wanting to brand the memory of the Arch Devil kneeling between his legs and his eyes burning with white-hot desire into his mind. Just the sight alone was enough to almost push him to the edge.

Demiurge slowly ran his tongue in a searing trail along the underside of his shaft from base to tip, admiring the protruding veins as he traced them.

The Elder Lich gasped loudly when he twirled his velvety tongue around his gleaming head, and it was everything he could do not to explode then and there.

"De-Demiurge..." Lord Ainz moaned, grasping a handful of robe over his knee, fighting to maintain his resolve and not tremble.

The demon grinned devilishly before wrapping his lips around his thick tip and sucking lightly, teasingly flicking over his slit. If Ainz Ooal Gown had eyeballs, they would have rolled back into his skull. His lips were sinfully soft, and the heat and moisture of his mouth was nothing short of divine.

His tongue was skilled; he stroked all the right places, making it was obvious to Ainz he had done this many times before. He honestly didn't know Demiurge liked men too. He was completely aware when he assigned the servant to him that he would probably have sex with her, consensual or not at some point, but he never would have guessed the demon swung both ways, much less would have been attracted to _him._ Worship as a supreme being was expected, but genuine sexual attraction he did not foresee in the least.

Demiurge slid his mouth downward, his fangs grazing Ainz's organ ever so slightly as he fully engulfed him, earning a gasping moan from the ruler. The demon relished the hard, heated flesh beneath his lips and tongue, savoring his musk. It had been quite a while since he had toyed with another male, and even better, this was his worshiped Lord; one out of only two people in existence he would ever be willingly submissive to. The Arch Devil bobbed gently, his tongue coiling around the large shaft as he slowly sucked his beloved ruler off.

His Lord's sounds of pleasure had him throbbing with need. Finally, he had him moaning his name...the Arch Devil released his grasp from Ainz's organ and brushed his hand over his crotch, and felt the moisture of pre-arousal soaking through the cloth of his trousers. He unfastened his pants and freed his own pulsing member, stroking his length as he sucked. Demiurge groaned against him, his voice vibrating into Ainz's cock.

Ainz's bony hand flew downward and fisted Demiurge's dark mane in a panicked grip, now fighting not to burst. The demon tensed initially, but the force the Elder Lich pulled with replaced the intimacy of the touch with preferable aggression. Even if he broke his unspoken rule, the demon would allow Ainz to do _anything_ to him. His Lord was the one person he would grant full immunity to.

The Elder Lich cast his eyes at the demon's member in appraisal, and was genuinely impressed by the admirable girth of it; it was even thicker than his own. The demon slowly stroked himself, and Ainz saw it was already dripping glistening strands of pre-ejaculate, just as hard and riled as he was.

The Arch Devil once again curled his fingers around Ainz's length and began to pump him at the base. A shaky, rich moan left the sorcerer's mouth, the red glow of his eye sockets burning brighter.

_'I wonder...'_ Demiurge was curious if he might have a similar sensitivity to his own.

He pulled backed and angled his head, latching his mouth onto the underside of his glans, sucking the ridges and then flicking along his frenelum. Ainz gasped hotly and his organ throbbed, and unexpectedly shot a hot spurt of pre-ejaculate onto Demiurge's cheek.

He did indeed.

Ainz was about to apologize, when pleased hum left Demiurge's lips. His Lord was much closer to climax than he thought, and how quickly he had shattered his resolve only boosted his ego. He wiped it off his face with his glove, and swept his fingers downward over his tongue, his eyes sliding shut as he savored his master's taste.

" _Delicious_..." He murmured, licking his lips.

A shuddering exhale rumbled through Ainz's ribs. He was aroused beyond all reason, and the shameless hunger in the Arch Devil's gaze turned him on even more.

"You taste absolutely _divine_...and I want _more_." The Arch Devil salaciously purred, narrowing his gaze and then returning his mouth to his Lord's member, licking away the remnants of the fluid that threatened his undoing. Demiurge continued to pump himself, on the edge of release.

The demon then unexpectedly caught a familiar scent drifting into the room. He recognized it immediately but he ignored it, and removed his hand from his member, now that he knew he no longer had to finish himself off.

Ainz's moans were laced with ecstasy, never in his life had he felt something so intensely pleasurable. He had only ever been with women who treated sexual favors as an unwanted obligation; they never really displayed any _real ambition_ or enthusiasm to do so. They didn't take their time with him, they didn't try to learn where to focus their attentions, despite _him_ being expected to do just that for their own pleasure. It was always rushed, and treated more like a job rather than a joy, and that prevented him from ever exceeding second base. But Demiurge was _more than compliant_ , he was hungry, eager, and his mouth quite skilled. The Arch Devil discovered what he liked in less than 5 minutes, and despite him already being on the edge, the demon had taken his time with him, and he clearly enjoyed every moment of it.

Lord Ainz felt the pull of pleasure in his loins tightening, and his head fell back as it began building to new heights. The Arch Devil took him into his mouth again, sucking harder. The ruler's grasp on Demiurge's hair became almost painful, and how he urgently began lifting his head up and down faster along his length signaled to the demon he was about to erupt.

"D-Demiurge...I'm...I'm going to-" He murmured almost incomprehensibly, and the Arch Devil responded by taking him all the way down to the hilt. Electric ecstasy surged through his member.

A long, low rapturous moan left the Overlord's mouth as he came harder than he ever had in his life down Demiurge's throat. The demon hungrily took everything he had, pumping his shaft while the Elder Lich writhed in ecstasy as he swallowed against him.

* * *

Lillith awoke to find herself alone in Demiurge's quarters. After her last punishment, she was completely exhausted and despite her effort to stay awake, at some point in time she nodded off. As she got up off of the couch, she still felt a dull, lingering pain in her rear, but it certainly wasn't as severe as it had been, which was a relief. She decided to seek out her master and apologize for falling asleep on the job, and as she opened the main door, she heard voices echoing down the hallway. It sounded like Ainz Ooal Gown and her master.

Lillith moved quietly and warily now, unsure of what could be going on down the hall; as long as she has lived here, the ruler had never visited the 7th Floor. As she neared the crafting room, she heard a low moan, and cold fear trickled over her scalp.

What could be happening in there? She deeply hoped they were not torturing someone again.

She slowly, cautiously, peered around the corner. Her heart then leapt into her throat and her eyes widened with utter shock at the sight unfolding before her. Demiurge was on his knees nestled between the legs of the ruler of Nazarick, and she watched his head sink downwards, and Lord Ainz's head fall back and his jaw drop in rapture.

She was momentarily confused; this was completely unexpected and stupefying- she didn't know Demiurge liked men too, but it really should be no surprise considering how sexually driven the demon is.

For a fleeting moment she felt a small pang of jealousy, but when she heard her master moan against his Lord's cock and saw that he was also touching himself, it was utterly wiped out by raw arousal. His tail coiled tightly before untwisting itself as his hand gradually picked up speed, a low groan emanating from his throat.

A pulsing heat began pooling at the apex between her legs. It was so wrong to be watching this, but she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away.

Lillith now found herself wishing she could see them from the front, to watch her master's expressions as he stroked himself. She saw him bring his head back up, tilting it to the side and heard the Overlord gasp, and then a wet splat. Demiurge then wiped something off his face, and then he brought his gloved fingers to his mouth.

" _Delicious..._ " She heard him murmur, his voice like black velvet.

Realizing what her master just licked off his hand made her grow slick on her thighs.

"You taste absolutely _divine_...and I want _more_." He dipped his head back down, taking his Lord back into his mouth, moving faster now as Ainz lifted him up and down by his hair. Demiurge removed his hand from himself, and braced it on Ainz's thigh.

"D-Demiurge...I'm...I'm going to-" Ainz moaned, and Lillith felt the muscles below her waist tighten when she saw the demon plunge downward to take everything he released.

The Overlord let out a long, low moan of rapture and writhed in place as he came down her master's throat, and Lillith involuntarily parted her lips at the sound. She was absolutely soaked by what she just witnessed.

She pulled away out of sight and flattened herself against the wall, her heart pounding and also pulsing between her legs. Why the Hell was that so arousing? How does a skeletal Elder Lich have a cock? Had this been going on for a while or did this just start today?

She had a million things racing through her mind at once. Lillith decided it would be best to just creep back to is quarters and pretend she didn't see any of it.

* * *

Demiurge waited until Ainz's organ stopped throbbing in his mouth and for his grasp on his hair to relax before he pulled away to swallow the rest of his release, and then greedily sucked and licked any and all remnants off his wilting shaft.

Fuck, he tasted so good. He was bittersweet, savory and musky, and it made his mouth tingle. He licked his lips and stood, tucking himself away, despite being rock hard and edged.

"Thank you for indulging my selfish desires, Lord. I do hope you enjoyed it as much as _I did_. Words cannot express how very grateful I am to be given such a grand opportunity." Demiurge purred. "Should you ever require similar services in the future, please do not hesitate to ask. I will obey your every command without question."

Ainz was still stunned from such an intense orgasm. His mind fumbled to collect his thoughts, and he struggled to catch his breath, despite the lack of lungs.

"...And thank you, Demiurge... for such a generous offer. And this _beautiful gift_." He said, touching the new appendage lightly. "Which, out of curiosity, how long will this last?"

"Forever, if you'd like. " Demiurge replied. "Or whenever you wish, it can be easily removed. Although if I may be blunt, it would be truly _tragic_ to do away with something so exquisite."

"I certainly intend to keep it. Honestly, I cannot thank you enough...for everything. You have put my mind at ease."

"It was my _ultimate_ pleasure, Lord." Demiurge said with a devilish grin and a deep bow.

And with that, he left the room and his Lord to his own devices, and headed back to his quarters. He expected to catch his servant around the corner, but she must have crept away to slip back into his room.

Opening the door to his personal quarters, he found Lillith curled up on the couch, with her knees drawn up to her chest, his full lips slightly parted, pretending to still be asleep. The Arch Devil didn't let on that he knew she was faking, however. He sat down beside her, and could smell that she was overwhelmingly drenched with the scent of arousal.

Demiurge did not expect that at all. He was sure she would 'awaken' to say that monogamy was important to her, homosexuality is wrong, and the usual complaints he heard when it came to his shameless desires for sex with both male and female partners. Humans were so very restrained and had little understanding that sexuality is a spectrum, and not as binary or as simplistic as they make it out to be in their own minds.

Whether or not his servant understood this he couldn't be sure, but the aroma of arousal blooming all over her told him she genuinely liked what she saw.

He leaned down to see that she still wasn't wearing underwear, hence part of the reason it was so strong. Her folds were glistening with moisture like dewy rose petals, and he could hear her heart pounding hard against her ribs. His eyes flickered back up briefly to her face, and a pink blush brightened her cheeks. He had to hand it to her, she was putting on a good act, considering what she just bore witness to. But that wouldn't stop him from toying with her. Why not play into her adorable game?

He shifted quietly as though trying not to wake her. The demon lowered and angled himself to puff his heated breath over her slick entrance before he slowly grazed his tongue over her folds, tasting her nectar. His acute hearing detected her heart rate increasing.

Lillith bit her tongue, trying her hardest not to react as the throbbing heat between her legs rapidly unfurled.

He languorously traced over her slit, and then suddenly plunged his tongue deep, curling it within her. She couldn't prevent the sharp exhale that escaped her lungs. Demiurge grinned carnivorously, and glanced back up to her face. Her eyes were still closed but her blush deepened, and she was now breathing rapidly through her nose. Determined to pull a sound out of her, he latched his mouth onto her pearl and sucked.

Unable to hold back any longer, Lillith let out a high squeal and dug her nails harshly into the material of the couch.

He retracted his talons, and his fingers were inside her in an instant, not one or two, but three. He surged deep, as deep as he could go. Lillith cried out, and squirmed as he flicked his tongue over clit. She could feel his fingers roaming and expanding inside her. He was stretching her out, purposefully. It hurt at first, mostly from the surprise, but after a moment, her body acclimated to the intrusion and opened for him.

Finally getting the desired reaction, he reared over her, and wound his hand into her hair, and he pressed his weight onto her, moving his torso against her in deliberate thrusts, showing how hungry he was to fuck her. She felt his ragged breath against her neck and behind her ear, and shuddered from the heat. The hair on her nape flared.

_"Master!"_ She cried out for him.

"You _liked_ what you saw, _didn't you?_ " He growled, inhaling her scent deeply. "I could even _smell_ your arousal over my own."

He roughly flipped her over to face him, her eyes wide open now. Lillith could only whimper in response, his crystalline gaze stunning and burning into hers with furious lust as he pinned her down with one hand on her shoulder and mercilessly fucked her with his fingers.

Her chest rose, her breasts, lungs and heart overheated by the constriction of her maid's dress. Lillith was burning up; she twisted uncomfortably and panted, and the demon noticed. He removed his digits from her momentarily to grab the collar of the dress and rip it open down the middle with sheer inhuman force, exposing her bra and stomach. Growling like a wolf, he quickly shed his suit jacket to throw it across the room and tore his own shirt open, sending buttons flying in all directions, thirsting for the sensation of bare flesh against his own. Lillith felt his abdomen lower down to hers as he thrust his body, the sheen of her perspiration sticking to his. She opened her mouth and moaned at the feeling of his heated, hard muscle against her skin. Demiurge leaned forward and licked her throat, running his tongue along the pulsing artery, and nipped at her jaw as he neared her mouth. He held himself above her, both of them living off the heat of each other's breath. His eyes flickered over her face, completely captivated. The brightness in his diamond eyes condensed as a hood lowered over them, and the corners of his mouth curled ever so slightly, her expression of fearful ecstasy making him daring.

"Kiss me." The Arch Devil commanded.

The Arch Devil saw her tongue dart out to graze along her lower lip, her chest expanding up against his. He didn't wait for her; he lowered his head and took her mouth with possessive compulsion. His hand hooked deeper, thrusting against her cervix. He pried her lips open with his tongue and coiled around hers, and she could taste the musk of Ainz's release on it, which for some reason only turned her on even more. She boldly sucked on his tongue, relishing it, and he moaned into her.

"He tastes _good_ , doesn't he?" The demon purred. 

Before she could respond, he rewarded her by curling his digits back, pressing against the hidden bundle of nerves. She gasped, and he reclaimed her lips, her entire body tensing against him. The demon kissed her with ardent aggression as she came, her hot, thick juices soaking the gloved fingers still pumping inside her. He slowed his movements as she relaxed, and pulled away to smile at her bleary eyed, flushed face.

She winced when he pulled his hand out of her, and replaced it with his throbbing organ, sliding himself into her slick entrance with ease. Lillith arched her back and wailed, and he suddenly lowered himself to lay on top of her. This was the closest, most intimate position he had ever put them in. She could smell his dark, spicy aroma, something so masculine and tantalizing it could be recognized only as him, and she felt his armored tail sweeping over her ankles as it swayed in excitement. His presence on top of her was dominating and possessive as he caged her with his limbs, detaining her.

The Arch Devil was charged by sexual drive, raw lust coursing through his veins. It was as though consuming his Lord's release was an aphrodisiac of the highest caliber. He wanted to touch her all over, taste every nook and cranny of her body, feel her bare flesh sliding against his own.

The hand on her shoulder moved lower to cup her breast, hiking it up so it swelled high on her chest. His mouth lowered, dragging his tongue between the valley of both pale globes, biting and sucking at her skin. He tugged down on her bra, and slid his tongue beneath the cup, swirling it around her hardening nipple. She arched her back for him, a high, airy cry escaping her throat. The demon bit down on her roughly and groaned before hollowing his cheeks as he then sucked, the hand in her hair continuing to tug. She felt a sting in her scalp and whined, but for some reason, the pain made it all the more more invigorating.

_"Demiurge!"_ She moaned for him as he sucked her rosy bud; it was as if every nerve in her body was attached to that one point.

"I could make you come for me again _just by doing this,_ couldn't I?" he asked, fangs in his grin and his breath fire against her flesh. Lillith wasn't really listening to his words, but something about the husk of his voice did something vile to her sense of self-preservation.

Her response was to part her lips and moan softly on a quick intake of breath.

That sound on her lips, _fuck_ that sound on her lips. He watched her face intensely as her resolve came undone, he himself growing more and more riled as a barrage of endorphins poured out over him. This stimulation, primal as it was, ignited a new sense of fervor in him.

Lillith's body couldn't help but move in a wave against him, craving greater friction. Her back was arched, forcing her breasts to rub against his chest with each subtle undulation.

She writhed when he lowered his head and sucked on her neck, her skin overly sensitized. He'd balanced himself on his hands, but now, he lowered to rest on his forearm, while the other gloved hand clawed into the mane of her hair, jerking her head further to the side as he began to bite at her throat, earning a whimper.

The hand he rested on grasped her shoulder, his bare, heated skin doing wicked things to her nervous system. But it wasn't just the sharp thrill of his fangs frying her circuits, it was his bare torso, weighing down and pressing her into the cushions. She could feel his stomach on hers as he moved against her, slowly, rising and falling as he leisurely thrust into her.

Every nerve ending in her body craved to touch her master, to make him writhe and come undone beneath her grasp; but she had not been permitted. After being reprimanded so many times for breaking that unforgivable offense, one would think she wouldn't dare to do so. But this did not deter her, no, it only further _tempted her_. His punishments were always laced with pleasure just as much as they were pain. Everything about the Arch Devil was temptation; he was bold without being gaudy, terrifying without being blatant, inhumanly strong without being obscene.

He was predatory perfection.

She twisted beneath his unrepentant gaze, a low whine catching in her throat as her hands clawed furiously into the cushions of the couch, fighting the overwhelming urge out of fear of what he would punish her with next should she dare. His last reprimand was quite cruel and even more painful than her whipping, but he made it bittersweet.

Demiurge sensed her internal struggle.

"I am pleased that you are exercising self-control _for once,_ my obedient _pet_. So I will permit you contact." He whispered into her ear as he tugged her lobe with his sharp teeth.

As soon as 'permit' left his lips, her fingers were digging into his back through the thin white dress shirt. She could feel the heat of his body beneath the cloth and her fingers itched to feel his naked flesh. He chuckled against her skin, she was trying _so hard_ to be a good girl and obey the rule, but she had about as much as restraint as he did. Lillith truly had the cravings of a vixen, and that was what he favored most about his servant. Her hands drifted beneath the hem of his shirt and she ran her palms over his shoulder blades and the toned surface of his back, admiring the thick, corded muscle beneath her fingers. She strained upward to run her tongue from the strong tendon of his neck to his long, sharp ear to suck the sensitive lobe. Demiurge let out a gasping groan, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

Demiurge leaned forward to bite raggedly along her neck, and thrusted faster into her. Lillith writhed beneath him, a strangled moan leaving her lips. She wrapped her legs around him and drug her hands downward to clutch at his hips, trying to pull him in deeper. A pleased hum left his lips at this gesture of undiluted lust.

It then dawned on her how similar this was to the first dream she had with him, where he first showed her that she could feel something other than pain with sex. The position was the same, how he bit at her throat and discovered the hidden bundle of nerves that went undetected by not only herself but every client that had ever had their way with her. His animalistic ferocity, his level of skill and attentiveness was something unique to him, and she considered herself lucky to be chosen by the demon to be made his. Even if _he_ wasn't _exclusively hers_ , she was happy to _belong to him._

Demiurge seemed to pick up on this similarity as well, and untangled his hand from her hair to slide his hand under rear, raising her hips to meet his thrust for thrust, just as he did in the dream. Again he had found her hidden weakness, and once he honed in on it, he pounded it mercilessly. He sank his fangs into her neck, biting hard enough to draw forth small droplets of blood. She mewled, writhing in his grasp and spurring him on. The Arch Devil growled as her cries threw fuel on his fire, and he drove in harder, each stroke taking her higher. Molten pleasure blazed through her veins, and she dug her nails harshly into his flesh. Lillith arched her back and screamed out his name, her muscles tensing and her walls clenching tightly around his organ in a scorching release. He tried to press through it, baring his fangs in determination but when her burning fluids flooded over his member, he could do nothing to hold back. Demiurge clutched her ass tightly, holding her firmly to him as he sank himself in as deeply as possible into her heat. He threw himself forward and sank his fangs into her collarbone, marking her, snarling as he violently came. She felt every throb as he spurted forcefully within her, and moaned softly. The Arch Devil continued to plunge, milking his release for all he could get. He gazed down at his servant before he savagely sieged her mouth again, his velvet tongue coiling around hers and biting at her lower lip hungrily as the pulse of his member ebbed.

As his breath began to steady, he slowly withdrew and backed up off of her, tucking himself away and shedding his ruined shirt. His recovery was inhumanly fast while Lillith was still panting, and she took in the sight of his immaculately carved form as he moved across the room to his wardrobe to grab another. She watched his arms and back flex as he pulled out a new one and put it on.

After buttoning up his clean shirt and picking up his vermilion pinstripe suit jacket off the floor, Demiurge then turned to her and locked his crystalline gaze with hers.

"I won't apologize for what you saw, because you were _not meant_ to see it, nor do I regret it." He said callously and sternly as he pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

He didn't care if she was disgusted, or jealous or angry with him. The demon was well aware that the human body can react with the opposite of what the mind is feeling as a primitive biological response, and he assumed that was most likely what happened with her, now that he was no longer blinded by lust.

But he would _never_ apologize for what he liked. However his servant felt about his sexuality didn't matter, it would not stop him from taking what he wanted.

"I understand. I'm not upset about it. I am only curious; so you like men too?" She asked with inquisitiveness, rolling onto her side, and rested her face on her hand to meet his gaze more directly.

"Yes. Men, women, and _everything_ in between." He said bluntly as he straightened his tie.

"Okay." She replied, her face not betraying any emotion whatsoever. She seemed completely unfazed.

The demon raised an eyebrow as he slid his suit jacket on. _'Okay'_? That was really all she had to say about it?

"Your really have no qualms with that?" He asked, genuinely surprised by her lack of apprehension.

"No. There's nothing wrong with it. You cannot help who or what you are attracted to." She said. "It's a lot like how I can't help but to be attracted to you, an Arch Devil, even more so than I am to any human man."

The demon couldn't help but appreciate her honest analogy. She was more intelligent and understanding than he initially gave her credit for. He was also relieved this didn't seem to spawn any feelings of spite or issues between them... _so far_ , anyways. He still wasn't completely confident she was genuinely not bothered by it; but he studied her face intently, and didn't detect any signs of deception.

He approached her and patted her tousled hair like a pet, and gave her a sincere smile.

"Good girl."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Here's a little piece of my art as a sneak-peek for what will occur in the next chapter. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for those of you who may not know, I have begun a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything, now named Experiment 3069. It is now written in second person, and I am adding new content and concepts to the story. I'll be serving up plenty of Demiurge/reader porn, male slash, violence, and of course, copious amounts of filthy, Master/pet-BDSM-based smut. 😉  
> 💖💖💖 I've also included a bunch of my original Demiurge art into The Devil's plaything (NSFW, mostly male/male, and I mean BIG nasty)! ENJOY. 💖💖💖
> 
> 💖💖💖 Thank you for your reviews and kudos! They are much appreciated. 💖💖💖
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/apocalypticromantic666)  
> [My Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/jaldabaoth666)
> 
> My other stories:
> 
> [The Devil's Plaything, my original fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593313/chapters/53993314)
> 
> [Outcasts, a crossover fic centering around my character Malphas, and Ceresoktavia's character Marlianken. Much softer but just as smutty.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615047/chapters/56671906)
> 
> [ Experiment 3069, a Demiurge/Reader fic. Dark and smutty, a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a conversation with my buddy, Kawaii Pigeon, I found inspiration to write a chapter 2 for this story when she gave me the idea of Lord Ainz bending Demiurge over his desk and railing into him. Needless to say, I was all over that. 😂
> 
> If you have not read her fics, you should! I'm especially a fan of Admin Tools Apply, which you can read [: HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643326/chapters/62251798)
> 
> I think everyone will like this chapter better, as it is strictly Ainz/Demiurge. 💖

Demiurge shuffles the papers together and taps the bottom of the pile on the desk, meticulously straightening them into a tidy stack before he tucks them away into their designated folder. He then pushes his spectacles up the bridge of his nose with two fingers, and smiles to himself. That is the third report of the day completed, yet another task down.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

A somewhat shy knock on his door makes him press him lips into a grim line and he feels a prickle of irritation peel down his spine. He is quite busy and has very little time to spare for visitors.

"You may enter." He mutters without bothering to turn and face his guest. He has much to do, and has already decided he will address them and their concerns while working. He still has six other reports to complete; he cannot not afford to be distracted-

"Greetings, Demiurge." The demon's pulse kicks. "I hope I am not intruding."

"Lord Ainz!" He startles, and whips around to immediately drop to one knee. "P-please forgive me for not properly addressing you. How I may I serve you on this fine evening?"

_'Damn it all. I should have at least looked to see who it was. I hope I have not offended him; he both demands and deserves the utmost resp-'_

"You may rise, Demiurge. I was simply... passing through, and thought I might pick up the latest report on our currency count." He replies and glides further into the room, his silken academic robes rustling over the floor.

"Yes, Lord, of course." The Devil's eyes exuberantly sparkle at him from behind his spectacles and he rises to his feet with feline grace, and turns away from him in order to retrieve it.

Lord Ainz did not miss the pleased wave of his iron-plated tail, the demon's body language attesting that he is happy to see him.

 _'That's a relief.'_ He had hoped his unexpected visit would not be too intrusive while the Devil was hard at work for the good of Nazarick. Momonga awkwardly stood at the doors to his quarters and raised his hand to knock twice before the actually following through with it.

Demiurge shifts the manila folders around, flipping through the thick stacks of parchment within as though he were having difficulty locating that particular report. The Elder Lich watches with heated interest as his leather-clad claws delicately flick through them, and his tall, well-muscled frame leans further forward while he rifles around.

A foreign flare of hot lust slithers through the Overlord as the pinpoints of red flame in his eye sockets rake over Demiurge's vulnerable position. Ever since the demon had cast a spell to endow him with sex organs, he has not been able to take his mind off of that night in the crafting room.

_The Devil on his knees before him, the feeling of his feather-soft locks between his clenching ivory phalanges, his molten hot mouth as he laved at his shaft with utter devotion...he had ever been so hard for someone in his life. All of it, every moment was seared into his mind. He had never felt so revered, so utterly worshiped._

As a total novice when it came to carnal matters, Momonga spent a few hours in Ashurbanipal to research as much as he could about demons and their mating habits, as well as sex in general. He was honestly surprised to discover as much information as he did.

Being a virgin sucks. Of all things, why did he have to be attracted to a demon of the Incubus class?

He chances another glance at the Commander of Defenses, and is instantly reminded of what he finds so captivating about him- if he still possessed lungs, his breath would catch. Broad shoulders, a narrow waist, practiced grace, elegant poise...

Demiurge is the best of both worlds, of hard-edged masculinity and a delicate touch of femininity.

What is that word.. _.androgynous?_

Satoru Suzuki never had much luck with women. They may as well be from another planet and speak a different language, as far as he is concerned. He often found himself swept aside like unwelcome dust into the friend zone, and could never seem to please or "meet the standards" the females who bothered to date him had set, despite being him being attentive, considerate and polite. In the few instances he found himself lucky enough to reach second base, he inevitably seemed to be lacking whatever was necessary for third. Such was his luck.

But Demiurge... he is relatively easy to talk to in comparison- the demon is always welcoming and kind to him. The Elder Lich is not naive; he fully aware that this is the case with each of the Guardians, as this amiable demeanor is cemented into their core programming, and yet, Momonga feels comfortable enough around the demon to not put up the front that he feels is necessary with Albedo and Shalltear.

Albedo's admittedly creepy and obsessive behavior, as well as her exasperating habit of offering herself to him time and time again grew tiresome, and quickly.

Of course, it is not her fault; he has solely himself to blame for this aspect of her nature, but it still does not make it any less uncomfortable or exhausting. Not to mention, the fact that it is not _her own_ natural feelings, but a response which he coded into her being leaves an especially bitter taste in his mouth; he almost wishes he could find the advances of the beautiful succubus as flattering, but it serves only as a twisted and constant reminder of his mistake.

On the other hand, the pass Demiurge made at him, while shocking in the moment, was so daring, so swift, suave and surgically precise, it left him not only breathless, but utterly disarmed. Momonga could conceive a singular logical reason to resist him, it was so perfectly proposed.

At the risk of sounding pretentious, it was _worthy_ of his attention, of his reception.

It was selfless- the demon gave, rather than took, and asked nothing in return. There was no desperate vying for his attention, no pleading for an heir to the throne, no annoying bickering as to who will be first wife. It was exactly as he had promised- stress free, no strings attached, and dare he say, _fun_.

But Momonga can only hope that his own carefully planned advance will not reveal just how laughably clueless he is when it comes to romance.

Their... _ahem_ , 'fun' together was nearly two weeks ago, and he has been trying to work up the courage as well as a reasonable enough excuse to visit him privately and steal a few moments alone with the demon.

And now, when the Devil is so perfectly bent over his desk, ruffling through papers and preoccupied, presents a golden opportunity.

If Ainz Ooal Gown possessed a heart, it would be racing uncontrollably as he musters the gall to close the distance between them.

"Do you remember the offer you had proposed to me a few weeks ago, Demiurge?" His voice adopts a low and dark husk, one which he hopes is effective in conveying the depth of his hunger for the demon as he daringly presses himself over the Devil's frame.

 _'Please, let this be okay...the last thing I need to do is make a fool of myself.'_ Ainz is well-versed in playing confident when clueless, but he is both lost and blind when it comes to flirting, much less sex.

However, he is at least armed with new information in how to follow through with the act, and hopes it will be adequate in putting up a believable front that he knows what he is doing.

"Y-yes, Lord." Demiurge gasps as he feels the weight of his Master bearing down on him. A full-body shudder wracks through the demon as he is enveloped in the Elder Lich's menacingly marvelous radiance of evil and unfathomable power.

 _'Oh, thank goodness.'_ He inwardly breathes a sigh of relief when the demon instantly catches on, and seems to be not only receptive, but thrilled with the direction this is headed.

"Does it still stand?" Ainz salaciously rumbles in his ear, and the Devil lets out a shaky breath as he practically melts from the lust lacing his words.

"Yes, Lord." There is not a fraction of hesitation as Ainz's hand trails up his hip and side, making his intentions clear. "Whatever you desire, it's yours."

This straight answer pleases Lord Ainz to no end. The Devil's thoughts are usually guarded; he never lets an unconsidered word escape his lips - he is unshakeable self-control and cold calculation. This often leaves the Elder Lich on the outside looking in, rarely glimpsing where his emotions truly lie. Unless Demiurge speaks his mind, he can never accurately guess what elaborate web of thoughts and plots he is weaving in his head.

The Elder Lich responds with a pleased hum, and Demiurge shivers as he feels it reverberate through his rib cage and into his back. Cool, blunt teeth shyly nip at the long, graceful curve that is shell of his ear, just between his piercings, and his entire body jerks as if shocked and gasping moan escapes him.

Ainz read that a Devil's ears are extremely sensitive, and that Incubi possess three times as many nerve endings in their bodies as other species, making them extremely prone to overstimulation. It now makes sense to the Elder Lich why Demiurge dresses in a full suit and gloves, keeping almost all of his body covered, protected. It isn't merely Ulbert's choice of fashion, but a functional defense for this vulnerability.

"May I touch you, Demiurge?" Ainz asks out of respect.

"Yes, Master, anything you wish. Please, Lord Ainz..." Demiurge pleads with a submissive whine, and the Elder Lich watches the Devil's claws dig into the lacquered surface of his desk.

Oh, this is _good_. Demiurge wants him, and badly.

Curious as to how his flesh will feel, the Overlord slips an ivory hand under Demiurge's pinstriped jacket, only to meet with searing body heat and sweetest gasp. Hungry for as much contact as possible, the demon pops open the button which secures his jacket with one hand and yanks his shirt upwards, untucking it for him.

Hooded crystalline eyes flicker back at him, his feathered breath panting through parted lips, and a lovely pink blush glows on Demiurge's cheekbones.

"Take off your jacket." Ainz instructs in a low murmur, and Demiurge gives an airy nod and hastily sheds the article.

Ainz's finger bones then slip beneath the final layer of fabric to travel over the velvety golden skin of his chest and abdomen. Under the crisp white dress shirt, the Devil is nothing but taut muscle and streamlined sinew, and it makes the Overlord self-conscious of his own physique—or as an undead, the lack thereof. Ainz watches as the demon's eyes slide shut while his lower lip temptingly snares between his fangs, and he arches prettily against him, melting away any lingering insecurities.

Demiurge _worships_ him- he adores his Master as he is. All of the Guardians do. There is no judgement, no need for the humanistic fear inadequacy.

Ainz smooths his bony palm over the broad expanse of Demiurge's chest, and brushes his thumb over a rosy bud, and revels in how his name leaves the Devil's lips on a sharp intake of breath. Gods, he is _marvelous_.

His touch has never elicited such genuine reactions from any human woman. Unlike with Albedo, Demiurge's responses are not the product of tampered programming. No, the demon's sweet moans are raw, unadulterated lust for him- it makes Momonga feel desired- truly desired.

"You're perfection..." The Elder Lich whispers, and the flush of Demiurge's cheeks brightens.

The demon stares back at him needily, drinking in the sight of his Lord, the Sorcerer King, stark and majestic. The unholiest of Holy.

 _A God_ for which he is a mere servant.

"I-I'm unworthy of such praise." The demon breathes as his Lord curiously traces the curves and divots of the hard muscle of his torso, thoroughly admiring his form, which is that of a deadly predator designed for stealth and speed.

"Nonsense. You are beautiful;" Lord Ainz adamantly insists. "So perfectly carved...a marvel of Supreme creation."

Demiurge practically feels his words drip over his skin like the darkest of honeys, and he cannot help but to purr and preen at his lavish praise. The network of the demon's hypersensitive nerves spark in response to his Lord's touch, lighting up with each seductive pass of his amorous hands.

Ainz brings his mouth to Demiurge's ear to murmur, "Give me everything."

The demon's heart flips into his throat.

_Everything._

"With the _utmost_ _pleasure_ , Lord." Yes, he will allow himself to be the vessel for his Master's every dark desire.

Demiurge's deft hands waste no time in unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants, vulnerably baring himself to his Master. The Elder Lich trails a sharp finger down the furrows of Devil's spine, shadows just beneath the almost translucent cloth of his shirt. Ainz reaches the hem, then the base of his steely tail. He curiously touches the cool, smooth plates before flipping the serpentine appendage over his back to expose his pink, furled opening, and the demon draws a stuttering breath.

Demiurge braces himself against the desk as Ainz then roams a hand over the juncture of his shoulder and the curve of his neck, then traveling up the sleek lines of his throat to bring his fingers to Demiurge's lips. The Devil eagerly curls his tongue around two of his digits and hungrily sucks them into his mouth with a filthy moan. The ivory of his Lord's hand feels smooth and polished and steel of his rings are cool and metallic on his tongue. His taste is vaguely mineral, like chilled winter air. The Devil's heart hammers wildly within the cage of his chest, and he spreads his thighs further for his master to stand between them.

The Elder Lich groans throatily as he feels his cock grow thick and heavy when the Devil suckles his fingers in a blatant mimicry of the same lavish treatment that he had given his shaft in the crafting room. Ainz pops them out of his mouth and the demon gives them a chasing lick.

Ainz's hand slips between the mounds of his rear, and he presses a wet finger against Demiurge's tight opening. He almost jumps in surprise at the high keen that leaves the demon's mouth when he presses his finger a little harder. Demiurge's body is rigid with tense trepidation, but then slowly starts to sink down into the desk's surface as he wills himself to relax.

The Elder Lich gently pushes until Demiurge's silken opening yields and gives to the pressure. The demon's body eagerly sucks him in, his internal temperature searingly hot.

The Overlord shudders out a phantom breath.

Demiurge is _so sinfully tight._

Ainz slowly works his way in, gently teasing and stretching and twisting until the demon is whimpering his name. The Devil's hips buck back against him when he curls his digit inside of him, causing Demiurge to gasp hotly. The churning inside him is roiling, burgeoning deep within his belly. He shutters his eyes.

Ainz wishes he still possessed a tongue for which to taste him. He thinks the Devil's skin would taste of rich, dark spice, wildfire and an autumn breeze as it passes through the broad leaves of burnt orange and molten gold.

 _"Ah!_ My Lord... please, I'm _desperately_ trying to hold back, but..." His voice trails off as the Elder Lich lets an intrigued growl slip and continues his torture by carefully slipping in a second digit and fingering him deeper, a testament to just how much he was enjoying this.

How riveting it is to watch the Devil crack under his ministrations.

Never has Momonga heard Demiurge admit to any sort of lack of control, nor could he have imagined how much it would set his lust ablaze.

The slit of the Archfiend's gleaming cockhead drools an alarming amount of pre-come as his thick shaft lay heavy and pulsing over the desk, soaking the edge of one of the stacks of papers. Black talons scrape and rake deep grooves into the wooden surface, peeling up coils of lacquer varnish beneath his claws. He fights with every ounce of his strength not to erupt then and there as the Overlord teases his hole without a shred of mercy; such is his Master's method of attack:

_Raw and devastating domination._

Ivory fangs gnash and bare in a feral sneer as the pressure in his loins build and the sweet tightening at the base of spine threatens to unravel.

His eyes screw tightly shut, and a low whine sounds through his chest as his tail thrashes dangerously in both delight and fear of coming too soon, so the Overlord grips the segment just below the head of deadly spikes and pins it to the side of the desk with his free hand.

Demiurge is trying so hard not to explode. Momonga can feel him tightening, the muscles inside preparing to release, and hear his breath stagger.

"It's all right, you can come." The Overlord coos and he leans to the side to watch him break. He releases his tail to reach around him, and he closes his curious fingers around the thick girth of the demon's straining shaft. "Come for me, Demiurge."

Ainz's probing phalanges scrape over where he thinks his prostate to be, and the Devil's eyes roll in his head as his jaw drops in ecstasy when the Elder Lich gives his member a slow but firm pump. A strangled cry bursts from his lungs, and Ainz watches in fascination as a milky pearl leaks out from the slit of his angry purple head- a precursor just before a flood of come spurts all over the desk.

The Elder Lich can _feel it,_ the moment he unravels, the tension in his muscles snap as he releases, the visceral sensation of the demon's cock throbbing in his hand with each pulse of pleasure. It spears him with victorious satisfaction, especially considering he has never done this before.

"Lord Ainz!" He gasps and shudders, bucking against the wood, his silken walls clenching around his fingers as he throbs almost painfully hard with every spurt of seed that splatters onto the wooden surface with an obscenely wet sound. The edge of the desk bites into his thighs as he jerks over it with a rough groan, coming all over his work and Ainz's hand.

The Elder Lich had never witnessed something as exquisite as watching the all-powerful Devil finally fall apart beneath him. Demiurge is a pillar perfect poise and composure- and Momonga has found his seemingly sturdy foundations flawed and shaken with just two fingers. He tastes a new flavor of power on his proverbial tongue, one so primal and heady that it was devastatingly intoxicating.

 _More._ He has to have more.

Ainz parts his robe to free his length and then dredges his fingers through the hot pool of pearl to collect some of the Devil's release and smears it generously over his shaft.

"Yes..." Demiurge hisses when he notices what his Lord is preparing for, and eagerly widens his stance.

Pre-come beads at the tip of Momonga's member as he slots it against the cleft of the Guardian's rear.

Demiurge winces when his digits disappear, only to be replaced by the burning, fat, silken head of Ainz's cock. The demon's little hole stretches around him as the flared tip slips past the tight ring of muscle, enveloping him in plush, wet heat. Ainz trembles with the effort not to explode instantly, and his shaking fingers curl into his waist to squeeze gently and hold him in place.

" _Mmmhhh_... Lord Ainz... you're so _thick_." Demiurge purrs, and the Elder rumbles appreciatively in reply.

The Elder Lich's hips push slowly, agonizingly inward, and waves of both delicious pain and pleasure wash over the demon, and his stomach swoops low with the sweet, fierce ache of being so thoroughly invaded and used by the Supreme One that his normally nimble mind is wiped blank as Lord Ainz thrust into him, burying himself entirely within the scalding heat of the Devil's body.

Ainz muffles his groan of awe against Demiurge's shoulder, and the lilting sound sends molten waves of lust lapping through Demiurge's core.

His Lord is pleased with how he feels.

Momonga could not have ever fathomed the utter decadence that is the scalding heat of the Devil's body wrapped around him, or the white-hot bliss arcing up the length of his shaft.

Fuzzy white noise deafens the demon and he grips the edge of the desk tightly, eyes watering, and the sounds that bubble up from the back of his throat are visceral and entirely beyond his control, forcing their way past his clenched fangs no matter how hard he tries to suppress them.

The Elder Lich feels the way Demiurge's insides grasp every thick inch of him as he carefully withdraws, like the demon's body is pleading with him to _stay_. Lord Ainz sets his jaw as he slowly, _slowly_ eases out of him.

Papers go fluttering to the floor and quill pens roll across the lacquered surface when the Elder Lich then lurches forward to slide back in. Neither of them care; they too consumed in the other, too focused on the sounds of their bodies meeting and their breaths laboring. Ainz keeps stroking into him at an agonizingly slow pace that threatens to ruin Demiurge, giving the demon inch after inch until his pelvis rests against his ass and his cock nestles deep inside him.

 _Inside him._ Lord Ainz was inside him. Using him for his own carnal pleasure. _HIM._

Demiurge believes he can come again from that knowledge alone; that the Master of the Guardians has chosen him for this honor; not Albedo, not Shalltear, but _him_. The Elder Lich hears the demon's breath hitch as he rocks back into him, making a strangled moan of pleasure that causes the Supreme Being's cock twitch. When Demiurge shifts his hips and feels his Lord hit that one perfect spot, his vision darkens around the edges as a guttural cry tears from his throat. The demon moans mindlessly, high on the God-like power riding inside him.

The Devil's tail corkscrews around Ainz's femur, desperately seeking something to cling to. Oblivious to all but a staggering fullness, Demiurge flings his head back and scrapes a choked breath into his lungs.

The Elder Lich responds by leaning further forward to detain the demon's body with his own, and he laces his fingers through Demiurge's claws, holding him down as he picks up the pace. Demiurge's demure whimpers and moans grow into broken cries that echo rhythmically through his quarters, coinciding with each wet thrust. The marble-hard stoicism that defines the unflappable Devil is in shatters, unraveled by the brutal ecstasy ripping through him.

The heavy slide of his Master's cock is so intoxicating, as is the tightening in demon's chest when Ainz stares down at him with awe, as if he were worthy of such attention and reverence. The Devil's mind whirls with the thought-melting sensation of his Lord, thick and long and hard, fucking into him. The Overlord's grip is bruising, pinning Demiurge's hips to the desk so that he can impale him exactly the way he wants to.

Momonga had read that Incubi thoroughly enjoy aggression during mating, so he takes a chance on curiosity and clamps his jaw into the side of the demon's neck in a firm bite.

The unabashed moan that the dominating gesture draws from Demiurge's mouth is simply _obscene_ , and Ainz feels him tighten like a molten vice around his shaft.

_'Oh, that definitely does it for him.'_

"Do you like that?" Ainz growls, now feeling bold, and experimentally spears his fingers into the Devil's spiky hair before curling them to harshly tug at his scalp.

"Hell, yes," His Master's words make him seethe with scathing desire to make himself the perfect vessel, to beg his glorious Master to fuck him until he can feel him in his throat. "Take it all... _use_ me."

Momonga is stunned by the request, but admittedly more turned on than he had ever been in his life by this newfound sense of power over another man.

" _Ruin_ me..." Demiurge snarls wildly.

 _Oh._ Oh, that is hot.

Lord Ainz is seated within him, heavy and demanding and crushing the demon into the desk until there's nowhere left for him to go. Demiurge writhes in ecstasy as Ainz drives into the demon harder, _deeper_. The swell of their rapture is like two massive walls of flame crashing into one another, each of his sharp and bone-tingling thrusts pulling them both rapidly toward their climax.

Ainz lifts Demiurge's hips up, until his shoes are just barely scraping the floor and absolutely rails into him; thrusting with abandon, each one a force of its own. The tempo of his snapping hips, the ragged snarling noises he's making; all of it convalesces in that sweet spot inside of the demon.

The Elder Lich's eyes alight with their inner crimson fire, hypnotic and all-encompassing as he strikes into the demon with a relentless rhythm, his cock creating a push-pull sensation that is maddening in its decadence.

Rapture unlike anything Demiurge has ever known whips through his veins like lightning, and his crystalline eyes reflect the red glow of Ainz's eyes as the demon helplessly watches as his Master ravishes him. The Overlord is going to break him, and he's relishing every moment of it. All of the Devil's thoughts are cocooned in red velvet as excruciating ecstasy blossoms into transcendent euphoria.

The Elder Lich feels the beginnings of his release imploding within him, like the white-hot fire of the birth of a star, blinding and pulsing and _hot_. His jaw drops open.

"Lord Ainz!" Demiurge keens and erupts again, spraying in high arcs, his impossibly tight passage wringing his shaft and pushing the Elder Lich over the edge.

Ainz explodes with a guttural moan and grips the Devil for dear life as his orgasm rips through him, his cock spurting hard within the demon. Demiurge snarls, his cry rising from him like an ember lost to the night as he feels his ruler's shaft throb like a wound inside him, pumping him full of his hot seed. Milky come spills from the seams of Demiurge's oversaturated channel, displaced by each lazy stroke of Ainz's shaft.

"T-thank you, my Lord..." Demiurge brokenly whispers.

They tremble together in that position until Ainz has finished emptying himself and begins to wilt inside him. It shakes him to his very core, the glorious sight beneath him; Demiurge so prettily flushed and disheveled- his hair is wild and ruffled, his gloved hands still tightly curled into quivering claws around his own fingers. His normally flawlessly pressed clothes are in wrinkled disarray and his back heaves with strenuous breath. The demon looks _thoroughly fucked_ , and an airy swell of pride rises in his rib cage with the knowledge that this is _his_ doing.

 _'I fucked a demon, an Incubus, and... he enjoyed it!'_ Not only did Momonga just lose his virginity, but he succeeded in pleasing his partner, and it is the boost of confidence, of _validation_ he feared he would never experience.

Momonga feels good about himself, in a way he never has before. In fact, this is the most he has _felt_ in months. If he still possessed lips for which to smile with, he would grin like the Cheshire Cat.

Lord Ainz carefully withdraws, unthreading his fingers from Demiurge's and the Devil hisses through his teeth at the gentle internal pull.

"Oh, dear... I fear I may have to... rewrite several reports." Demiurge laments in between coarse breaths as he looks down at the absolutely soaked folders.

Ainz chuckles. "In that case, it would only be courteous of me to give you an extension to your deadline, considering that I am responsible for their ruin." The Elder Lich quips.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading! :3

For those of you who may not know, I have begun a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything, now named Experiment 3069. It is now written in second person, and I am adding new content and concepts to the story. I'll be serving up plenty of Demiurge/reader porn, male slash, violence, and of course, copious amounts of filthy, Master/pet-BDSM-based smut. 😉

I've also included a bunch of my original Demiurge art into The Devil's plaything (NSFW, mostly male/male like the below pic, and I mean BIG nasty)! ENJOY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/apocalypticromantic666)   
>  [My Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/jaldabaoth666)
> 
> My other stories:
> 
> [The Devil's Plaything, my original fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593313/chapters/53993314)
> 
> [ Experiment 3069, a Demiurge/Reader fic. Dark and smutty, a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236)
> 
> [Outcasts, a crossover fic centering around my character Malphas, and Ceresoktavia's character Marlianken. Much softer but just as smutty.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615047/chapters/56671906)
> 
> 💖💖💖 Thank you for your reviews and kudos! They are much appreciated. 💖💖💖


End file.
